


people you may know

by mintcloud



Series: Zombie Apocalypse [2]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 17:30:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21359992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintcloud/pseuds/mintcloud
Summary: Ryeowook and Siwon find more survivors and everything falls to ruin again.
Relationships: Choi Siwon/Kim Ryeowook
Series: Zombie Apocalypse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539832
Kudos: 8





	people you may know

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ryoungs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryoungs/gifts).

> title taken from [people you may know](https://youtu.be/ixjyJT6e7f8) by ryeowook 
> 
> based on the prompt: "Holy shit i thought this was an abandoned building but it's an elementary school and these kids have been locked up in this classroom for a week while their teacher stalks the halls outside and now we're looking after a bunch of children."

The sun was shining brightly. It was the perfect time for Siwon and Ryeowook to go out and search for a new home since Zombies wouldn't be walking around during this time.

Their hair was still dripping wet from the shower they had in the last building. The water was ice cold and they didn't have anything to wash themselves up with, but it was nice to have a shower again as they hadn't had any in forever. It was a wonder they even found a functioning one to begin with.

They had taken off their clothes and stood under the shower together. Ryeowook had started to shudder as the cold droplets of water hit his exposed skin. Siwon had been there, holding him close and rubbing his arms to keep him warm. It wouldn't end well for either of them if they were to get sick during such a time. They were lucky enough already that the apocalypse started in summer.

They had to leave that building as they saw a group of zombies come by. They might aren't fast, but it was always better to be a step ahead of them.

They walked into a big abandoned building. Siwon explained Ryeowook stories, about how it used to be an elementary school, since Ryeowook had come from Incheon all the way to Seoul, trying to survive. Now that he thinks about it, it's rather a sad story.

The building wasn't too big. They heard some hushed sounds come from one of the rooms and decided to explore it. Ryeowook held his rifle ready, he had gotten rid of his handgun a while after they first met and used now a _ bigger _ and _ better _ gun as he had told Siwon.

Siwon pushed the door open and was taken by surprise, to see three young children sit at the teacher's desk and play some games. The shutters were down, leaving the room in complete darkness.

The kids, literal elementary school kids, looked at them confused until one, the slightly taller male, spoke up. "_ Are you... Zombies? _" He looks at them with worried eyes and both the adults would've cooed at them if it wasn't for the current situation they were in.

"_ What are you doing here? Where are your parents? What about the other students? _" Ryeowook moved into the room and lowered his gun as he looked to the young children. They just shook their heads. They don't know anything, their teacher went out some time ago, but he hasn't returned yet.

One of the children, a small girl, showed with her finger to the school desks. Siwon gasped, Ryeowook wanted to puke. Several dead children, scattered around the room and those three were sitting on the teacher's desk as if none of it happened. "_ Mr Kim said they're asleep, _" the third child, who hasn't spoken until now says.

Neither of them have the heart to leave any of those children alone. So they sit there and talk to them. Ryeowook has an odd feeling but he doesn't voice it out, instead, he holds his rifle close and stares at the door.

A day passes, and another day. They know the teacher isn't alive anymore but they don't leave the children's side not even when they have a lack of food and water on stock.

It happens one day or night. They don't know, they haven't seen the outside world since forever when an earthquake happens. They both crouch down to the floor as the ground shakes. Ryeowook takes two of the children and pulls them with him under a desk. Siwon is about to get the third but the floor above them crumbles and before he knows it a big block falls down onto his leg, making him immobile. Siwon wants to scream from pain but the door to the classroom opens and his pain is abruptly all but forgotten.

The kid closest to Siwon jumps up in cheer and walks towards the person who moved into the room. Repeating the words "_ Mr Kim! _" over and over again. Siwon hardly has the time to scream at him to get back before the zombie moves down and rips his arm off. The scream is so loud that Siwon feels as if his eardrums have been destroyed. Ryeowook covers the ears of the other two beside him and makes them look away as the zombie devours the child whole.

The room is still shaking as Ryeowook's eyes fill with tears but he still has enough of a mind to see Siwon's leg crushed under the big rock. He let's go of the children, telling them to stay put and to **not **move their heads. He runs towards Siwon and tries to free his leg before the Zombie finishes his meal and tries to come to them, but Siwon's hands stop him.

"_ You have to run away, take the children with you, _ " Siwon whispers to him. Ryeowook wants do deny, wants to tell him that he can't leave him alone, that he wouldn't know what to do if Siwon weren't beside him, but his tears are like a blockade for his voice and he wants to cry even more. " _ Ryeowook, please. _"

Ryeowook shakes his head and tries to get the rock off Siwon again. The Zombie starts walking towards them and Ryeowook's movements get more hectic as more tears slide down his eyes. "_ Ryeowook, don't worry about me. Go save the children instead. _" Ryeowook shakes his head, no. He won't leave him alone. 

Siwon pushes him back and Ryeowook looks at him, teary-eyed. "_ Ryeowook, do as I say or we'll all die. _ " Ryeowook looks at him uncertain when Siwon shows his hand towards the second exit door of the classroom. " _ Do it for me Ryeowook. _"

"_ I hate you, _ " Ryeowook says as he moves back towards the children and pulls them both up. The zombie is far too close and Ryeowook feels a panic attack coming up. " _ Don't you dare die! _" Ryeowook runs out of the room. The zombie looks after him but he doesn't follow.

Siwon looks around the room as the Zombie seems to be distracted. Ryeowook's rifle is close to him but he's unsure on how to use it. Ryeowook must've forgotten about it in the panic of saving Siwon's life. His bat was thrown at the end of the classroom as he tried to get the child. Siwon knows there's no point in defending himself, he's positive his leg is broken at the amount of pain he feels and even if he were to get out, he would be unable to walk far.

Siwon sighs as the zombie regains his focus after the earthquake stopped and walks towards him in small steps. He closes his eyes and decides to accept faith. He can't help but think of Ryeowook and prays that he's made it outside alive along with the two children. He purses his lips as he hears the Zombie mere centimetres in front of him. "_ I love you Ryeowook, _" he whispers to himself before the whole world seems to blackout.


End file.
